Multiple character performers
This is a list of actors and actresses who have played more than one named character on Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess, Young Hercules and related media. Ted Raimi has played nine different characters and holds the record for most characters played by a single performer. A * Jonathan Acorn: ** Mirus ** Druid of Mercy * Hori Ahipene: ** Brutus ** Ferragus * Bruce Allpress: ** Enos ** Septus ** Skouros ** Phidias ** Stouras * Craig Ancell: ** Paxxon ** Milo * Andy Anderson: ** Hesiod ** Zandar * David Aston: ** Cretus ** Tyldus B * Polly Baigent: ** Paulina ** Polly * Chris Bailey: ** Cletis ** Celano ** Tarkon ** Agis ** Apex * Michael Bajko: ** Turgeus ** Nazar * Christine Bartlett: ** Philana ** Enyo * Terry Batchelor: ** Trikonis ** Mudo ** Segallus * Martin Baynton ** Holidus ** King Stavros * Albert Belz ** Minteus ** Tabor * Anton Bentley ** Perdicas ** Athol * Andrew Binns ** Hippocrates ** Marcus * Jeremy Birchall ** Joxer ** Jett ** Jace * Tony Bishop ** Druid of Tolerance ** Alabardus * Claudia Black ** Cassandra ** Karina * Owen Black ** Parenthesis ** Korah * Tony Blackett ** Ceridian ** Arbus * Ken Blackburn ** Atreus ** King Menelaus of Sparta * Rachel Blakely ** Penelope ** Alcmene * Jonathan Blick ** Nestor of Meliad ** Epius * Catherine Boniface ** Meridian ** Satrina * Grant Boucher ** Telos ** Publicus * Jeff Boyd ** Echetus ** Kaleipus * Susan Brady ** Lilith ** Gabrielle ** Hope * John Brazier ** Jakar ** Trinculos ** Walsim ** Tarsus ** Mateus ** The Baptist * Grant Bridger ** Sinteres ** Karis ** King Augeus ** Paxon * Jed Brophy ** Gnatius ** Ramius * Christopher Broughman ** Lethan ** Janus * Katrina Browne ** Siri ** Mendala ** Cyane ** Thalassa ** Haleh * Alistair Browning ** Meniskos ** Bronagh ** King Melos ** Skouros * Alison Bruce ** Postera ** Melosa ** Simula ** Talia ** Kahina * Stephen Butterworth ** Thanatos ** Carminus C * Jeremy Callaghan ** Palaemon ** Pompey ** Pollux * Bruce Campbell ** Autolycus ** Robert Tapert * Edward Campbell ** Crius ** Artemus ** Altrech * Warren Carl ** Pentheus ** Paris ** Kazon * Al Chalk ** Minotaur ** Ares * Matthew Chamberlain ** Darphus ** Orpheus ** Kamaros ** Karkas ** Crassus * Lisa Chappell ** Lydia ** Dirce ** Melissa ** Melissa Blake * Mark Clare ** Deros ** Gnoxious ** Grossius ** Eochaid ** Rowab * Geoff Clendon ** Vormann ** Oronis * Campbell Cooley ** Euralyus ** Licinus ** Vargus * Dale Corlett ** Thaddeus ** Jonathan * Danielle Cormack ** Ephiny ** Marie DeValle ** Samsara * Marton Csokas ** Tarlus ** Khrafstar ** Borias ** Belach * Justin Curry ** G'Kug ** Leo * Cliff Curtis ** Nessus ** Nemis D * Michael Daly ** Mesmer ** Tarus * Peter Daube ** Spiros ** Petracles * William Davis ** Malik ** Skirner ** Kaelus * Josephine Davison ** Ramina ** Alexa ** Arachne ** Alcmene ** Artemis ** Amensu ** Cleopatra * David de Lautour ** Ikus ** Leif * Alan De Malmanche ** Docenius ** Phineas * Meighan Desmond ** Discord ** Sturgina * Stuart Devenie ** Asterius ** Kernunnos ** Count Von Verminhaven * Aaron Devitt ** Lyceus ** Drayus * Willy De Wit ** Zagreas ** Eric Gruendemann ** Hirtius * Jodie Dorday ** Io ** Solari ** Lucretiana * Angela Dotchin ** Soraya ** Kora ** Nautica * Glen Drake ** Nikos ** Klunter * Barry Duffield ** Kanzankis ** Maximus ** Koryak * Natalie Duggan ** Ravenica ** Tira * Neill Duncan ** Sordis ** Perion * Ross Duncan ** Pallaeus ** Parnassus ** Spiro ** Fiducius ** Imuru ** Lagot * Lori Dungey ** Kellos ** Fortune * John Dybvig ** Rankor ** Ox ** King Quallus E * Stig Eldred ** Belus ** Maceus ** Titus ** Gagman ** Balian * Huntley Eliott ** Calicus ** Vitron * Taungaroa Emile ** Ximenos ** Thamus ** Linxus ** Frankus F * Morgan Reese Fairhead ** Eurydice ** Eris ** Cyane * Norman Fairley ** Aurelius ** Lord Lycost ** Angus * Peter Feeney ** Castor ** Autolycus ** Caswallawn ** Tharon * Mark Ferguson ** Prometheus ** Hades ** Craesus ** Krykus ** Dagnine ** John Smythe * Lee Jane Foreman ** Arleia ** Lyna * Norman Forsey ** Tiresias ** Tersius ** Lias ** Casca ** Mogus ** Merlin ** Dempar G * Lathan Gaines ** Kastor ** Marcus ** Mineus ** Zarat * Kerry Gallagher ** Amalthea ** Lianna * Alexander Gandar ** Telamon ** Zacharias ** Gyger * James Gaylyn ** Nagus ** Petracles * Mandie Gillette ** Melina ** Ileandra * Paul Gittins ** Thanis ** Kaleipus ** Lonius * Paul Glover ** Josephus ** Brontus ** Menticles ** Roberto Orci ** Danaeus ** Senetus * Nigel Godfrey ** Tynus ** Syrus * Galyn Gorg ** Helen ** Anuket * Arch Goodfellow ** Lout ** Pyturis ** Kelton * Ryan Gosling ** Hercules ** Zylus * Chris Graham ** Toxeus ** Colchis ** Daptes * Sonia Gray ** Rhea ** Mila * Kelly Greene ** Epius ** Derq * Joseph Greer ** Peleus ** Romanus ** Nilos * Angela Gribben ** Daphne ** Laura * Phil Grieve ** Fatuus ** Helios * Charmaine Guest ** Ariadne ** Nemesis ** Greba H * Craig Hall ** Timuron ** Raczar * Stephan Hall ** Hector ** Purces ** Damon ** Nestor ** Thelonius ** Therax * Michael Hallows ** Tig ** Magnus * Nigel Harbrow ** Turkos ** Koulos ** Basculis ** Rylus * Ross Harper ** Polinios ** Demetrius * Ian Harrop ** Triptolemus ** Magmar * Robert Harte ** Dax ** Maphias ** Goewin * Gordon Hatfield ** Seerus ** Rufinus * Elizabeth Hawthorne ** Queen Omphale ** Alcmene ** Hera ** Jocasta ** Sandy Radford * George Henare ** Hidsim ** Zarathustra * Ranald Hendricks ** Epicurus ** Cleitus ** Elysha ** Munk ** Momus * Jonathon Hendry ** Ness ** Pontius * Katrina Hobbs ** Marysa ** Glaphyra * Rebecca Hobbs ** Elora ** Katrina * Christian Hodge ** Lapithus ** Teracles * Margaret-Mary Hollins ** Megara ** Admeta ** Hispides ** Erytheia ** Madra * Bruce Hopkins ** Termin ** Pylon ** Jordis ** Tegason ** Nehemiah ** Theseus ** Rahl ** Triton * Loren Horsley ** Cleo ** Sieglinda * Robert Horwood ** Vericles ** Lexus * Jason Hoyte ** Timus ** Hephaestus * Ian Hughes ** Diomedes ** Melas ** Calimachas ** Loki ** Mac * Matthew Humphrey ** Marcus ** Damon * Michael Hurst ** Iolaus ** Aelus ** Charon ** Prince Orestes of Attica ** Jean-Pierre ** Widow Twanky ** Paul Robert Coyle ** Nigel * Phaedra Hurst ** Teresia ** Leandra I * Toi Iti ** Cradus ** Ramses J * Marama Jackson ** Aurora ** Lucenne * Sydney Jackson ** Darthus ** Vidalus ** Flatus * Wade Jackson ** Wayan ** Darsus ** Eric * Daniel James ** Iolaus ** Lynal * Sam Jenkins ** Kirin ** Serena * Bill Johnson ** Benitar ** Petrakis ** Veklos K * Patrick Kake ** Hercules ** Lynk * Marcel Kalma ** Sadus ** Hargus * Douglas Kamo ** Sullus ** Dorian * Murray Keane ** Tiber ** Hower ** Hermes * Michael Keir-Morrisey ** King Melkos ** King Cadmus * Nick Kemplen ** Phiddipides ** Attica * Katherine Kennard ** Miss Skiros ** Lupreea * Simone Kessell ** Jana of the Amazons ** Rena ** Miss Mesini ** Havisha ** Kayla * Mia Koning ** Waif ** Tura * Rebecca Kopacka ** Clotho ** Callisto * Robin Kora ** Peplus ** Balam * Andrew Kovacevich ** Odeon ** Sepsus ** Tor ** Garth ** Oceanus ** Allus L * Gabriella Larkin ** Khindin ** Queen Nefertiti * Graham Lauder ** Lagos ** Scarface * Lucy Lawless ** Lysia ** Lyla ** Xena ** Princess Diana ** Meg ** Melinda Pappas ** Leah ** Annie Day ** Lucy Lawless * Yvonne Lawley ** Alyssa ** Gryphia * Damian Lay ** Darius ** Isosceles * Timothy Lee ** Ilus ** Cavil ** Acestus * Slade Leef ** Caputius ** Sitacles * Nathaniel Lees ** Cyrus ** Manus ** Nicklio ** Cheiron * Hudson Leick ** Callisto ** Liz Friedman * John Leigh ** Nailscot ** Hrothgar * Asa Lindh ** Alecto ** Lady of the Lake * Danny Lineham ** Grathios ** Lycus ** Johe * Stephen Lovatt ** Kirilius ** Phlanagus ** Morpheus ** Galen ** Hades M * David Mackie ** Rhodos ** Hemnor ** Porphyrion * Joseph Main ** Evander ** Urchin * Peter Malloch ** Hercules ** Titus * John Manning ** Tyndareus ** Oaklin * Marie Matiko ** Pao Ssu ** K'ao Hsin * Doug McCauley ** Aescalus ** Bromius * Peter McCauley ** Talmadeus ** Gekkus ** Ajax ** Odin * Grant McFarland ** Stelkos ** Ming Tzu * Kenneth McGregor ** Gorgas ** Akteon * Rose McIver ** Ilea ** Daphne * John McKee ** Gredor ** Lord Menos ** Scaberus ** Rivus * Ross McKellar ** Linus ** Gordius * Charles Mesure ** Mercer ** Darnelle ** Johnny Pinko ** Michael * Kim Michalis ** Alcmene ** Scilla ** Leah ** Natassa * Michael Mizrahi ** Metion ** Castor * Alex Moffat ** Silicles ** Niall * Fiona Mogridge ** Illa ** Cheris ** Breanna ** Moria ** Evanthea * Buzz Moller ** Cletis ** Tyron ** Zachariah * Mfundo Morrison ** Liardus ** Theseus ** Arman * Colin Moy ** Phantes ** Jaris ** Galantis ** Augustus * Boydon Muir ** Kastor ** Agrilius * Peter Muller ** Gregor ** Deric ** Dustinus Hoffmanus ** Lars * Ian Mune ** Menas Maxius ** King Sidon * Joseph Murray ** Neron ** Dageth N * Edward Newborn ** Gregor ** Perdidis ** King Polonius * Mark Newnham ** Antaeus ** Ares ** Ruff ** Dahak * Jim Ngaata ** Gareth ** Maximinimus * Paul Norell ** Statius ** Falafel ** Buterus ** Gillis * Mark Nua ** Skoros ** Otus ** Cleon O * Renee O'Connor ** Deianeira ** Gabrielle ** Janice Covington ** Hope ** Sunny Day ** Mattie Merrill * James O'Farrell ** Eisenkopf ** Bornus * Dean O'Gorman ** Iloran ** Homer ** Iolaus ** Ruun ** Wiglaf * John O'Leary ** Antonius ** Adar ** Minos ** Dalius * Willa O'Neill ** Lila ** Phoebe ** Althea of Rhumba * Kirstie O'Sullivan ** Ophelia ** Loralei ** Gwyn-Tier P * Stephen Papps ** Teles ** Pylendor ** Trilos ** See'er * Anthony Ray Parker ** Minotaur ** Ipicles ** Valerus ** Bacchus ** Pinullus ** Deliverer ** Mephistopheles * Craig Parker ** Sarpedon ** Lucius ** King Cleades ** Bellerophon * Derek Payne ** Hector of Attica ** Daedalus * Mark Perry ** Elopius ** Vicerius ** Galipan * Bruce Phillips ** Atticus ** Jacobus ** Palamedes ** Pandion * Simon Prast ** Nemos ** Patronius * David Press ** Glaucus ** Garas ** Proaax ** Atlas R * Tim Raby ** Archivus ** Meticles * Mark Raffety ** Hyperion ** Arkel ** Acteon ** Alexandros * Ted Raimi ** Joxer ** Jack Kleinman ** Ted Raimi ** Jett ** Crius ** Alex Kurtzman ** Harry ** Jace ** Hagar * Iain Rea ** Brisus ** Philemon * Amanda Rees ** Mina ** Marpessa * Donogh Rees ** Frigga ** Mnemosyne ** Cabiri ** Chi'ah * Cameron Rhodes ** Deiphobos ** Eldon * Tamati Rice ** Garel ** Vercinix ** Raphael * Jodie Rimmer ** Seraphin ** Lilith ** Seska * Todd Rippon ** Malus ** Gudrun ** Goliath ** Macon * Jeremy Roberts ** Thersites ** Derk ** Aiden ** Xerxos * Jonathan Roberts ** Agathon ** Kurth * Ilona Rodgers ** Queen Camilla ** Euriana * Mick Rose ** Hector of Gargarencia ** Lycus ** Oedipus * Caleb Ross ** Nico ** Temecula * Paolo Rotondo ** Philius ** Enya * Peter Rowley ** Ephadon ** Zeus ** Milos ** Charon * Hemie Rudolph ** Cercetes ** Telamon * Chris Ryan ** Virilius ** Zantar ** Blutos S * Michael Saccente ** Tallus ** Grovelus ** Barnabas ** Dr. Frederick Delaney * Peter Sa'ena-Brown ** Timoulus ** Tazor * Amber Sainsbury ** Regina ** Helene * Martyn Sanderson ** Thespius ** Thoas ** King Menelaus of Cyros * Glenn Shadix ** Typhon ** Typhoon * Clint Sharplin ** Kenickus ** Opakus * Charles Siebert ** Sisyphus ** Poseidon * Graham Smith ** Leukos ** Marcius * John Smith ** Marleus ** Socrates ** Bloomer * Kevin Smith ** Iphicles ** Ares ** Jerry Patrick Brown ** Bacchus * Miriama Smith ** Pelia ** Shiana * Merv Smith ** Iagos ** Dorus ** Garr * Patrick Smith ** Dolas ** Charidon ** Glauce ** Trancas ** King Georgas * Sarah Smuts-Kennedy ** Kara ** Leandra of Syllabus * Geoff Snell ** Herodotus ** Clytus ** Elis * Kevin Sorbo ** Hercules ** Robert * Claire Stansfield ** Alti ** Mnemosyne ** Alexis Los Alamos * Anthony Starr ** Mesas ** David * Frankie Stevens ** King Nikolos ** Perdix * Brett Stewart ** Stichius ** Titus * Marek Sumich ** Edos ** Neolan * John Sumner ** Broteas ** Domesticles ** Lord Claron ** Spencius T * Peter Tait ** Daylon ** Marceb * Maggie Tarver ** Hesame ** Hermia ** Rena * David Taylor ** Franco ** Solan * Antonio Te Maioho ** Boraxis ** Dumuzi ** Kal * David Te Rare ** Theodorus ** Marat ** Darcon * David Telford ** Malthus ** Arges * Pio Terei ** Sestus ** Don Corleonus * Jeffrey Thomas ** Bellicus ** Cycnus ** Jason * Crawford Thomson ** Dictys ** Prognese ** Arcarious * Erik Thomson ** King Daulin ** Hades * Andrew Thurtell ** Kurlon ** Danion ** Twickenham * Joel Tobeck ** King Beraeus ** Strife ** David Scott Pollison ** Deimos ** Lucifer * Tony Todd ** Gladius ** Cecrops ** Gilgamesh * Gina Torres ** Nebula ** Cleopatra ** Beth Hymson * Stephen Tozer ** Mezentius ** King Diadorus ** Thadeus ** Ophistus * Robert Trebor ** Waylin ** Salmoneus ** Francois Demarigny ** B.S. Hollinsfoffer ** Marco * Noel Trevarthen ** King Iphicles ** King Midas ** King Aeson * Grant Triplow ** Clarion ** Brutus * Emma Turner ** Leucosia ** Flora * Stuart Turner ** Leutis ** Sphaerus * Calvin Tuteao ** Natrus ** Dagon ** Doge of Mesini ** Gurkhan * Alexandra Tydings ** Aphrodite ** Katherine ** Crabella U * Karl Urban ** Mael ** Cupid ** Julius Caesar ** Kor * Stephen Ure ** Monlik ** Werfner V * Rajeev Varma ** Gregor ** Krishna * Ajay Vasisht ** Niklos ** Acklin * Nicko Vella ** Macreus ** Mabon ** Solan * Peter Vere-Jones ** King Silvas ** Zeus * Liam Vincent ** Titus ** Connor W * Alison Wall ** Minya ** Tethys ** Mnemosyne ** Galynthia ** Clea * Jennifer Ward-Leland ** Voluptua ** Boadicea ** Zehra * Darren Warren ** Clarin ** Cletis * John Watson ** Hawker ** Arben ** Taphius ** Sokar * Stephanie Wilkin ** Ayora ** Lea * Paul Willis ** Atyminius ** Marcus ** Zaird ** Ormestin * Patrick Wilson ** Estragon ** Titus ** Lysaka * Marise Wipani ** Janista ** Kanae * Sara Wiseman ** Hephates ** Mab * Tony Wood ** Eluvius ** Bluth ** Xelifus * Ray Woolf ** Bledar ** Marmax ** King Eteocles ** Barker Y * Stelios Yiakmis ** Capaneus ** Creon Category:Performers